


A life with Jester Lavorre

by Kit_Cat03



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, F/M, POV Caleb Widogast, Pining Caleb Widogast, Sad Caleb Widogast, Sweet Jester Lavorre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Cat03/pseuds/Kit_Cat03
Summary: After a few too many drinks Caleb finds himself lost in thought about the beautiful tiefling we all know as Ms. Jester Lavorre. It's crazy the effect her very presence has on him. It's crazy how she makes him dream of a life far from what he ever thought was possible. A life with Jester Lavorre.Sorry if this summary sucks, I am barely getting back into the rhythm of writing fanfiction or really writing anything tbh.I promise to get better :)
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A life with Jester Lavorre

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you guys enjoy :)  
> I love Widojest and decided to take my crack at writing a bit. This is the first one I finally got the nerve to post.  
> It is quite short but I promise it's very sweet and endearing.  
> I wrote it one night when I couldn't sleep after hearing a cover of riptide and just picturing this moment.  
> After joining the Widojest Discord a few days ago and seeing how positive it was, it gave me the inspiration to take the chance and upload.
> 
> Song Link:  
> https://youtu.be/M_gYsEty7FY  
> Putting a spin on Ripetide  
> By: Mylifeisayolk

Caleb sits at the table with Beau and Fjord, staring out at the tavern floor. Jester has somehow dragged a very drunk Veth out of her seat, dancing with her what looks like a half-ass tango of sorts. Beau and Fjord too lost in conversation to realize that Caleb is leaning on his elbow, a little more drunk than he had planned. He can not help but let his imagination run wild.

_She soooo beautiful; that smile could stop an army, that charm could end wars._

_If it were not for everyone else here to confirm her existence, I would have thought I dreamt her up. Dreamt up her dazzling eyes that always have that glimmer of mischief. Dreamt up the beat skipping chime of her voice as she says my name. How could one not be in love with Jester Lavorre? How could I not be uselessly in love with her?_

_There are very few times I would ever wish to be Bren Aldric Ermendrud. I have a tendency to associate that name with unforgivable acts of destruction and one may say for good reason. It fuels all the reasons I can never see myself as a good man. Though part of me cannot ignore the fact he was at his core a much more put together man. He was charming, driven and more than anything confident._

_If he were here, he would already have Jester._

_He would have been the one to approach Jester that day at the tavern. Impeccably dress, clean shaven and still a glimmer of light in his eyes. He would have gone up to her without hesitation, offering his hand out to take her own. Speaking softly to her, “Liebling, what divine being do I have to thank for the pleasure of your presence”. Laying a soft kiss down on her hand, she would blush ever so slightly biting on her lip. She would giggle ever so lovely as he guides her to a table for a more private conversation. He would order her water, charming her over by saying he has no intention in taking advantage of a young woman out of her senses. Then order himself some ale flattering her by saying he would need all the courage in the world to talk with such a gorgeous woman, incredibly out of his league._

_He would have let her go on and on about the Traveler to him. Finding himself engulfed by her stores of mischief and trickery. He would have dazzled her with his arcane abilities, polymorphing Fjord into whatever creature she desired. Probably find himself running off with her to go deface some temple._

_He would have taken her on all the adventures her heart could desire. Taking her home to mama when ever her little heart ached too much from the distance. He would have made a wonderful impression on her mother. The Ruby of the Sea would feel safe leaving her daughter in his capable hands._

_He would show her sex is so much more that a physical action between two people. That it could mean so much more when those involved were so deeply in love. It would no longer just be about the act but about the love, passion, and care behind every kiss. The inability to distinguish between the love she read about in her smut books, and the real love between a man and woman would be no longer. There would not be a doubt in her mind that she was experiencing the purest form of love._

_He would have given her the world wind romance she deserves, putting all those smut books she reads to shame. He would have given her those tender moments that I can only daydream about having with her. He would have held her through the rough nights. Comfort her through the tough times. While I just tripped over my words and awkwardly asked if she’s okay. Maybe he would have even been able to prevent Molly’s death or feather more her from ever getting kidnapped. Cause we all know how much I failed at that. He would have let the world burn before he would ever let it harm her._

_He would love her, and she would love him. He probably asks her to marry him in due time, with a vibrant yes coming from her lips. He would have withheld nothing to giver he the wedding of her dreams. It would be spring; flowers would surround them and their guest. Jester would probably insist on having the Traveler officiate said occasion. He would probably a nervous wreck for all the right reasons that day. They would throw a grand party at the Lavish Chateau, the Ruby of the Sea of course serenading them with a song for good luck. She would be so proud that her Little Sapphire found a love that had just been out of her reach so many years ago._

_In time, they would find themselves settling down in_ _Nicodranas. Though that would truly never stop them from their travels. It would be more to give their children a stable place to call home. Their two glorious children, a boy and girl. They would be wonderful parents teaching a good balance between study and trickery. They would have a happy life together raising their beautiful family._

_He would have lived a wonderful life with her. I envy that life with her._

“You know you can still have that life with her”, a foreign voice breaks him out of his concentration. He turns to see Yasha had returned from bathroom visit. Still in a state of shock he can barely muster out the word, “Excess me?”. “I’m sorry you were just talking out loud I didn’t mean to intrude on your thoughts…... but I mean what I said Caleb. I know the beginning may not have been how you imagine…… but that does not mean you can not get to the ending you both deserve…..You can still have her”.

Caleb looks back out on to the floor to a still energetic Jester dancing Veth into circles. His gaze catching her attention as she widens her smile, playfully holding out her finger to call Caleb over. He can almost hear her voice over the rowdy tavern, “Come on Cayleb, you still owe me a waltz”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for taking the time to read :)


End file.
